Blair Willows
Princess Sophia of Gardania, also known as Blair Willows, is the main protagonist of the Barbie film Princess Charm School. She is the daughter of the deceased rulers of Gardenia, which were killed by her jealous aunt Dame Devin. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. Appearance Princess Sophia is a 17 year old girl with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Princess Sophia wears a number of outfits throughout the film. Prior to attending Princess Charm School, Blair wore a waitress uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt, a short, pink skirt with a teal apron, white socks, and pink mary jane heels. She wears her hair in a bun during this time. Once she is officially enrolled into Princess Charm School, she begins to wear the official school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, a blue vest with a pink necktie, and a blue and pink plaid skirt. She also wears white knee-high socks with pink mary jane heels during this time. Eventually, her original uniform is destroyed by Dame Devin's wicked fairy Wickellia, so Blair and her friends create new uniforms. Blair's new uniform consists of a white blouse similar to the one in her original uniform, a pink blazer with a blue necktie, a pink skirt with a gold belt, pink knee high socks and pink mary jane heels. Upon graduating, Blair transforms into a pink, royal gown with matching high-heeled sandals. She also hears the Gardania Magical Crown. Personality Despite being a teenaged girl, Blair is a very loving, caring, and hardworking. She is notably intelligent, but also somewhat clumsy. While elegant and regal, she nevertheless has a great sense of humor and likes to have fun. History When Sophia was a baby, her parents were assassinated in a sabotaged car accident set up by Dame Devin. Although the "accident" killed her parents, Sophia survived and was rescued by her royal dog Prince, who took her to a cafe in the outskirts of the kingdom. 17 years later, Sophia, now a teenager going by the name Blair, is a waitress to her adoptive mothers' cafe. One day, while she and her adoptive sister Emily is watching the annual Princess Procession on television. Emily enters Blair's name in the annual raffle, which picks a random citizen of Gardania to be enrolled into Princess Charm School. Blair ends up winning and is soon taken to the school afterwards. Upon arriving at the school, Blair meets the headmistress Alexandra Pivet, a dog named Prince, who instantly recognizes her, and a fairy named Grace. She also meets Delancy Devin and her mother Dame Devin, whom instantly take a disliking into Blair. Despite numerous setbacks in her classes initially, Blair gradually improves her skills in demonstrating her Princess potential. Along the way, she befriends two other princess-in-training named Isla and Hadley, and becomes romantically interested in a prince-in-training named Prince Nicholas. During this time however, Dame Devin comes to the realization that Blair is the longtime missing Princess of Gardania whom she believed was killed in the accident 17 years earlier. She then begins a plan to have Blair expelled from the school in order to cover up the fact that the true crown princess has returned. Blair eventually learns that she is the long lost princess, and learns the Dame Devin plans to use her daughter Delancy's position to destroy the slums of Gardenia, which happens to be the same area where her adoptive family live, to make way for more modern skyscrapers and parks. Blair confronts Dame Devin and tells her that she was a former resident of that area, but Dame Devin stands stern to her decision and warns Blair that her family should move immediately if they wish to avoid consequences. Despite this setback, Blair becomes determined to prove that she is the rightful heir to Gardania and not Delancy. Eventually, Blair and her friends are framed for stealing Dame Devin's jewelry and are subsequently banned from the graduation ceremony, where each of the graduating students will be crown princesses. Delancy knows that Blair did not commit such a crime and decides to help her and her friends find the crown and reveals where the magical crown of Gardanis is located by giving them a map leading to its location. The area that the map leads them happens to be Dame Devin's residence, which eventually leads to Blair and her friends being caught by Devin's guards. Dame Devin locks them inside the basement in a attempt to prevent them from attending the coronation ceremony, that way she can have Delancy crowned and destroy the slum. Luckily, Blair successfully hacks the keypad and Isla types the correct code the unlocks the door allowing the three to escape. Delancy, obviously aware of her mother's evil plan, buys enough time to allow Blair and her friends to arrive at the coronation ceremony, where Delancy crowns Blair, confirming that she is the true heir to Gardania. Angered by her daughter's disobedience, Dame Devin accidentally reveals that she was responsible for the murder of Blair's true parents and is subsequently arrested. Blair, who reverts back to her original name Princess Sophia, forgives Delancy for mistreating her and names her Lady Royal to her. Afterwards, during the reception, Sophia shares a dance with Prince Nicholas and moves into the royal castle, alongside her adoptive family. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Poor Category:In Love Category:Orphans Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Villain Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Feminists Category:Defectors Category:Famous Category:Self-Aware Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Wrathful